Pokemon Bloodred
by catastrophe26
Summary: Silph Co accidentally unleash a virus that turns pokemon into flesh eating zombies. An elite government force, the Elite 4, journeys into Silph to find a cure.
1. Prologue

C26: A pokemon/resident evil fanfic is what I'm trying to do here, whether I'll succeed is anyone's guess, probably won't. Oh yeah, I do not own Resident Evil or Pokemon or the T-virus, or Zombies, but I do have my own pet dijini from Golden Sun.

Pokemon Blood red/gangrene

Prologue 

_Brock_

They're coming for me. There's nowhere I can escape their ravenous clutches tearing me down into the depths of complete agony. Pokemon attacks are useless against them, weapon fire, killing them is the only option.

I was crouching in the corner of the Pokemon centre storage room of Vermillion city, clutching a berreta handgun to my chest. To think, even my own pokemon were probably hunting me down to kill me. They are all infected. About two weeks ago Kanto had been alive with millions of Pokemon roaming the region, now it was a wasteland populated by vicious creatures.

I stood up slowly, raising my gun, I only had one spare fifteen bullet clip and an extra magnum with one clip. Maybe I could contact someone in Johto or Hoeen. There was a video phone at the main reception.

I eased the door open, I was horrified to see a Charizard standing at the desk. This wasn't an ordinary Charizard though, it was infected, its skin had turned into a gooey green colour and it had sprouted an extra head. I'd come across one before, but it was too powerful for me to beat. I stood there observing it, but as I stood watching, it spotted me, the powerful beast rammed itself towards my door, it pushed it closed, blocking me from escape, it was horrible listening to its snarling sounds as I remained trapped in the room.

I took a stride back towards the door, and put all my force I could muster into pushing the door, the pokemon was really heavy, eventually, I opened the door just enough to fit my gun barrel out. I felt the end poke into the Charizard's fleshy mass of skin, then emptied my gun. The Charizard cried out and stumbled away from the door in pain, but it couldn't have done too much damage.

I jammed a new clip into my handgun and fired fifteen shots to its head, finally, the creature went tumbling over and hit the floor with a great thump. Great, I only had eight magnum bullets left!

Ignoring my low quantity of ammo, I made my way towards a video phone and input the number for Lance from the Elite four in Johto. I got his answer phone, but recorded a message.

"Lance, I need your help, Kanto needs your help, Silph co. has released the P-virus, most people here are probably dead already. But please you have to bring in the elite to take care of this, soon the pokemon will set their sights on Johto or Hoeen, please!"

I hung up, then leant my head on the phone, how could this happen? At that moment life was almost completely scared out of me as I felt teeth biting into the back of my neck.

It was a rattata, I brushed it off with ease, but was then horrified to spot millions of the small purple, two headed mice come bounding into the centre, the swarm jumped for me, I brought my gun up to my face in vain effort to protect myself as my vision was drowned by a sea of carnivourous pokemonsters.

Pretty weird huh?


	2. Chapter 1

I've been thinking about this fic a lot recently. I've already thought up the title Pokemon: Gangrene for a sequel which is kind of like Nemesis. You may find chapters a little blunt and short and that characters die before you get to know them, but remember that this chapters is meant to resemble the Resi 1 intro sequence. And yes I have played every Resi game (that matters) and every Poke game (that matters)

Outbreak and Gun survivor don't count and the stadiums don't count.

**Pokemon Bloodred version**

**Chapter one: Silph**

_Prof Elm_

Two pidgeotto back there, easy. I sped through lab maintenance as quick as possible, occasionally twisting round to fire at a few impending monsters. Pidgey, rattata, squirtle, tentacool, oddish, this lab kept no big guns. Reached the exit to the main lift floor, ran out of bullets. Shit!

I wrenched the door open and slammed it behind me. I didn't have much chance now. I slid against the floor trying in vain to hold it closed. This looked like the end, unless. Could I risk it?

Better than dying now, I grabbed a fire extinguisher and wedged the red lump of metal in the handle blocking anyone who tried to open it. It wouldn't hold long. I dashed over the metal grating of the lift floor towards the controls, god bless simplicity! Ground floor!

The lift began moving upwards, that was when the fire extinguisher snapped in two! The door came off its hinges unleashing a horde of various pokemonsters. But by that time, the lift had surpassed the door. Those that could fly did so, splattering the floor of the ascending lift from the other side.

I was beginning to feel relieved when I realised I was sweating like crazy. I wiped my forehead; I was out of the woods, I thought.

I felt triumphant as the lift continued its ascent to the ground floor. But what is that mass of moving ceiling about twenty metres above me.

Oh shit!

The first Pokemon dropped from the ceiling, twelve beedrill in total. I'm afraid of most insects, great position for me. This version of the creatures seemed more intelligent than usual; they looked as though they were sneering at me.

I backed away frightened as hell. They all glanced at each other and came hurtling at me, I collapsed to my knees as the beedrill swarmed over me like ravenous beasts. My vision was clouded with red in seconds a blood red. As I felt them tearing my insides out.

_Lance_

Saffron is a large city, thankfully. Our chopper blades slowed to and eventual stop at our landing point right outside the Silph building in Saffron city in Kanto.

My name is Lance, I am the leader of the elite four group A, as well as Pokemon battling, we also deal in combat situations.

The team consists of myself, Loreli, Bruno, Koga and Gary who recently took Agatha's place when she died.

Loreli is 28, since she joined ten years ago, she has specialised in field tactics and medical care. Bruno is 32, he's collected guns since he was held up at gunpoint in a shop, and the person with the gun was in hospital for three weeks afterward. Koga is nearly fifty and our security expert, can hack into any major enterprise in 7 minutes flat. Two words that describe Gary are Lousy git.

We vacated the chopper leaving the heavy artillery and extra ammo. I gave the order as I do at the start of every mission "secure the area!" We spread out, taking in our surroundings, guns raised in case we came across any of the monsters Brock had described in his transmission two days ago.

Not five minutes after I'd given the order, Gary called to us from the far western side end of the Silph road. "Over here!" I found something!" I was the only one to see the results of Gary's "investigating" before the others could turn and begin to run towards Gary, there was a nasty squelching sound and a bone shattering crash. Gary had been impaled with a colossal spoon. I couldn't help sniggering at the absurdity, it may have been the wrong time but I knew what had killed him, it was an Alakazam. Twelve foot tall, a pale gold, wielding two spoons. It waved one blood drenched spoon sending Gary flying into a building. Gary didn't scream, he was already dead.

We all raised our pistols; this is what we'd prepared for, and opened fire. Dozens of bullets slammed into the beast's body, but none affected it. The monster raised its two spoons as if raising machine guns, and fired off a spray of psychic blasts, at least five every second. Bruno and I dived behind the chopper, Loreli behind the sign saying "Silph co." Koga was hit. The force of the blast sent Koga flying to the other end of the street and smacking down to the road.

The poke had seemingly lost its focus. It lowered its spoons leaving itself unprotected. Bruno grabbed his .88 magnum revolver from the chopper; he'd had enough of this.

This .88 magnum revolver is the most powerful handgun ever devised by humans. The bullet alone can blast a clean hole through any metal given. The explosive force is to destroy the corpse, let alone kill the target.

Bruno emptied the gun, letting off blast after blast of explosive noise. The head of the Alakazam shattered sending shards of blood and bone everywhere. Bruno lowered his gun "Thank you! Thank you very much!" Loreli ignored Bruno and dragged Koga's unconscious body towards the Silph door. Still celebrating, Bruno felt pleased with himself.

But then two more Alakazam came. At the other end of the street, they raised their spoons. "GET INSIDE NOW!" I yelled to Bruno and Loreli. They both dragged Koga inside the Silph building; I followed and slammed the door as the Pokemon opened fire.

The chopper outside absorbed most of the blasts. It exploded with a shower of roaring flames. There went our ammo supply.

"On a scale of one to ten" Bruno began "how royally fucked are we?"

I changed some of what I was working with but I just loved the way Gary died, impaled on a spoon! HEHEHE!


	3. Chapter 2

C26: Okay people, I would like to make something clear with all of you (this is probably going to lose me my few readers) I don't watch the TV show; I used to but got bored of it. I play the games occasionally and only wrote this fic to prove a point. I'm not saying Ash won't be in it (see next chapter) but I'm leaving out all the TV elements and taking it straight from the game (which is why its under the game category on FFN) I'm sorry if I gave anyone the wrong idea, this story is mainly about the Elite 4 tackling the P virus and holding off attacks from a group of terrorists codenamed S.T.A.R.M.I.E. Ash will be in it, but he is not the main character of this story. If you complain that Pikachu isn't innit, use your common sense, if it's a virus that affects all Pokemon, how dead d'you think Pikachu would be?

**Chapter two**

_Lance_

The lab may have been beneath Viridian, but we thought we'd check out the Silph building first. Bad luck for us.

"Bruno, go check the reception desk" I ordered, Bruno raised his gun and made his way over to the desk cautiously. When he reached the polished marble desk, Bruno picked up a file and read it aloud to us.

"The Virus is getting out of hand here at HQ. I suggest you seal off the tunnel under your desk immediately, if it reaches the outside world god knows what'll happen. I really am starting to wish Oak wasn't so fascinated by the M (very "imaginative" name) anyway, seal the place shut, I don't know how much longer we can hold out.

_Professor Elm, Lab research chief_" Bruno trailed off. We all paused a minute then Loreli managed to break the silence by saying "So, anyone got a plan?" After an awkward pause, I replied this question with the order "Loreli, you and I can check out that tunnel below the receptionist desk, Bruno, you guard Koga until he comes round, then once Koga's awake, do a bit of exploring of this area and delve into the files especially" by the time I'd finished the order I was already kneeled under the reception desk removing a metal slate at the foot of it. The slate revealed a ladder leading down into the pitch black, I leant back with fear, but tried not to show it, I turned to Loreli and gave one of my over-exaggerated looks meaning "after you"

Loreli descended down into the darkness and soon after I followed suite. As I reached the bottom, I was glad to see she pulled out a torch, but she looked horrified. The ceiling was covered with eggs.

The entire ceiling had jelly like Pokemon eggs attached to it, occasionally dripping, shedding a gooey substance that splattered the corridor. The corridor seemed endless, not even with the light of Loreli's torch could we see how far it stretched, and far away we could hear a shriek, a human shriek. At this petrifying noise, I started my dash down the corridor. Loreli tried to move but her legs wouldn't carry her, she was frozen in fear. I was about to turn round to tell her to snap out of it, when I heard a crack towards the ceiling and I knew at once what had happened; the eggs were hatching.

"MOVE NOW!" I yelled to Loreli, and finally she snapped out of it and zoomed to the ladder and began her ascent. As she clambered her way up, I fired off a few shots towards the ceiling smashing a few eggs, but then saw one hatch.

It was a Zubat, but no normal Zubat, this one was bright red and had the fangs of a great white shark. It lunged at me, its menacing jaws wide open, ready for the strike. I fired off one shot, still scared as hell, the little bastard shot away into the darkness, but that was when about twenty more hatched, then about five seconds later, another dozen or so hatched into the little monsters.

I was frozen in fear. The bats were headed straight for me in a deadly cluster. I couldn't move…

--------------

C26: And that's all folks! Ash will appear in next chapter and after you've read it you will have questions, so feel free to ask them strokes a gun I welcome questions


	4. Chapter 3

C26: Good, nice reviewers, I could do with a few more but still.

Trust me, you WILL have questions

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three: Oak**

_Giovanni_

"So how are our puppets doing?" it was late, we were in deep shit and Jesse obviously just wanted me to piss off and annoy someone else. She sighed and rested her hands on her keyboard glancing towards the first person view of Viridian forest. She ran a hand through her silky mauve hair; she didn't need this right now.

"Ruby killed a while back leaving Gold and Ash our two surviving members" she replied sighing heavily, we obviously weren't doing well. I flicked a cigarette butt into a nearby waste paper basket and wandered past her computer to numerous others observing our team's progress.

"They won't survive you know" Jesse spat bluntly; I made my way back over to her.

"Whether they succeed or not makes no difference," I began harshly "Project M will be ours whether the old man chooses to hand it over or not, we will have our way, and he will beg for mercy before I kill the little piece of shit myself" I could tell she was attempting to ignore me, staring profusely at her keyboard, her eyes darting from letter to letter.

"And what about Lance and the Elite four?" she asked just as I was about to leave. I stopped in my tracks and replied simply.

"If its out in the open the P virus can cause hallucinogenic effects in humans, by the time my Silph operative kills them they won't even remember their own names….."

_Ash_

I swept away the swarm of rabid purple mice with the barrel of my handgun and examined the wound on Gold's neck hoping against hope that I wouldn't die on my own. Eventually I got an indication that he was alive, he spat blood out of his mouth obviously wondering why he joined S.T.A.R.M.I.E, which was something I had been asking myself since the start.

Run by the ex-leader of Team Rocket Giovanni, I'd had fucked with Giovanni's plans too many times, so why had I offered to join his squad? Probably came down to brainwashing.

"Gold, can you hear me?" I asked in the vain hope he'd nod his head

After about a minute of no response I grabbed him by the arms and gradually dragged him towards the entrance to Viridian city, just one problem, that being the huge ball of carnivorous feathers spiralling towards me.

I didn't have a chance to attack before three, sabre toothed two headed Pidgeys tearing the flesh from the back my neck, I screamed as I felt blood spurt and ligaments rip. Quickly swearing under my breath I raised my handgun and blasted myself in the back of the neck.

Instantly I fell to the floor from the blast but thankfully the three monsters went shooting off into the darkness.

The entrance wasn't that far away, I could make it; I had to make it…

"Ash…." I stopped dead in my tracks and knelt beside Gold, his blood filled mouth slurring his voice.

"Hey Gold, I'm here"

"Ash, I can't hold out much longer" the pitch of his voice was lowering; I could tell his time was growing short.

"Don't trust Oak, he's…he's…"

That was when his head exploded.

Not instantly but it began with parts of an interior head bursting out at various places. From what I could distinctly tell it was a Beedrill, the baize pointy chin and blood red ruby like eyes explained itself. The flesh of Gold's head seemed to melt away before the Beedrill began to burst out of his body. The arms suddenly became two razor sharp swords, the murky translucent wings springing from the back and the cone shaped stinger out of the ass.

Gold threw me away with his stingers slicing a gaping cut in my stomach. Attempting to stay upright, I clutched myself with my free hand and firing at Gold with the other.

Knowing it was hopeless and that I would die soon I made my way towards Viridian entrance whilst being occasionally jabbed in the back by the Remnants of Gold.

But then it stopped.

Amazed I spun round, ready to face my death, but it didn't come. Gold was lying on the ground unconscious as he had been no Beedrill, no Pidgey. Seriously confused I made for the entrance, leaving him. This was too weird, even for me.

_Birch_

I stood at the end of that tunnel watching my beautiful beasts close in on the leader of the elite four. How I enjoyed watching Lance cower, helpless. That was when that stupid bitch Loreli reached down and literally dragged him up the ladder. She ruined my fun.

Well, they would all get what they deserved.

My Zubat were useless now. I tapped a detonator switch held in my cupped fist, and from the centre of the ceiling, a wave of fire spread throughout the corridor, killing my Zubats.

It was a shame, I thought as I watched the ashes fall to the floor, I would have to try something harder.

_Lance_

Loreli pulled me up onto the floor of the reception, a bit battered and cut by the bats, but more or less fine. Loreli was panting, but when she caught her breath she asked me "What the hell were you doing?" I shrugged off an answer, sweating like mad.

Loreli then poked her head back down into the tunnel.

"They're gone!" she exclaimed. I went over to look and sure enough the Zubat eggs were gone! Was it some sort of illusion? Loreli wasn't waiting to find out, she jumped down the ladder and started tip toeing down the corridor to find… nothing! Excited as I was, I gave Bruno the thumbs up, he responded by saying "Wow! Our fearless leader has a weak spot. I ignored Bruno and jumped down into the corridor after Loreli.

We both edged up the corridor until we reached another ladder at the end. Without words, I ascended followed by Loreli.

We emerged into a walkway above a crater below. The walkway didn't seem very stable; the metal looked very brown and corroded on the bottom, liquid rust dripping about five hundred foot to the crater floor. I was unafraid of heights so I gradually started across, but was halted by Loreli yell in a very high-pitched squeak "There is no fucking way I'm going across _that_!" I remark to that I replied "Just walk forward and don't look down!" Loreli took a deep breath and started forward. The walkway was extremely long; this obviously took us to the facility below Viridian.

We were about ten yards from the end, the bridge creaked. I glanced around; Loreli had frozen, her face turning a pale green; Held back as if by some supernatural force.

I quickly dashed to the end, whirled around and yelled out to Loreli "c'mon, its as easy as that!" she still couldn't move. I was about to go back and drag her to the end, when the bridge broke.

Oh curse the day that Iron was priced so cheaply! The centre of the bridge completely snapped, bringing the bridge caving in. Loreli quickly leapt the ten yards knocking me backwards as the bridge gave way.

I got up removing Loreli's grasp from me, she was still shaking.

"Well no one said this was going to be easy" I told her, and went over to check the next corridor.

C26: Thank you, and feel free to ask questions so I can correct you.


	5. Chapter 4

C26: This chapter isn't as long but expect big things happening.

**Chapter 4: Koga**

_Blaine_

The door was locked. I was trapped. It was a very small and thin room with two grates on either side, but above me in an office I could see the bastard in a control room above me. The smarmy shit waved at me, grinned and pulled a lever. At that moment the grates secreted cement, gallons every second, it was up to my neck within two minutes, I could feel it hardening at my feet, spreading the feeling through me until it reached my mouth. My last sight was professor Birch's wicked grin, before my vision was clouded by the cement.

_Lance_

I raised my pistol; the room I entered was a lift floor. "Loreli!" I called back to her "Come through!" Loreli came into the lift, and screamed. I hadn't noticed it before. In the corner of the lift, was a corpse. But this corpse was mutilated beyond belief. There was barely any flesh left inside its carcass, but its eyes were left, wide and staring. The bones were littered with cuts digging into the marrow; it had been ripped to pieces by something.

"Lance" Loreli whispered timidly, I looked over and she pointed towards the floor. Here I saw the bodies of hundreds of thousands of Beedrill. Squashed to death, by flying into the lift it seemed as behind their bodies was a lift shaft leading down into the darkness.

"Loreli, activate the lift" after five minutes, Loreli finally got the lift shuddering downwards. After around half an hour shouting and swearing about the speed of the lift, we stopped at a glass door to a laboratory.

I smashed the door open raising my gun, it was a series of office cubicles set out in a fairly large grey room, and I was expecting fancy labs for Silph. I beckoned to Loreli; we spread out looking through each cubicle. I found a letter on the desk of the first I looked in, it was really very disturbing:

_I don't know how much more of this I can stand! His experiments, they keep me awake at night in terror. His latest test was on a fossilised Kabutops, the virus brought it back to life in a zombie like state, but Birch is not pleased with its movement progress. I just hope he can contain the virus for longer, otherwise who knows what..._

The remains were stained with blood and were illegible. I called to Loreli.

"Found anything?"

"You bet! Take a look at this!" I dashed over to the cubicle and Loreli showed me a report.

_The Virus cannot be contained for much longer. Oak's plans will succeed; the virus will break out and destroy all in its path. And if anyone tries to break into the labs, well project XG will take care of them…_

I frowned "what d'you think project XG is?" I asked Loreli, she shrugged in reply.

"Well, must be a Pokemon of some sort, but this document proves that Oak was involved in some way" I didn't want to tell Loreli that it might be the Kabutops I'd read about, she'd only panic, but I just hoped that we could find some way round it.

_Bruno_

Koga had been unconscious for nearly an hour. I'd dismantled and reassembled my magnum god knows how many times. I sat leaning against the reception desk staring at his body, when he got up. I ran to him saying "Hey, ya finally got up" Koga stared at me; his eyes had gone a very pale grey. I backed away from him.

"Koga?" I said uneasily. Koga edged towards me, when suddenly after he began shaking, his head exploded in a shower of blood and flesh. I staggered back, blinded by the explosion, but when my vision cleared, I was horrified to see an Alakazam head exude from his body. I raised my gun.

"FREEZE!" I shouted. It ignored this and continued walking towards me, I bit back my lip, I didn't want to do this, I blasted a magnum bullet through Koga's right leg, blowing it off, but then the leg of an Alakazam grew out of the wound. After the leg finished flailing about the rest of Koga's body cracked open and went splattering to the floor as the Alakazam grew out of his body towering above me. I shook with tension, waiting to die….

And then the world righted itself, and I realised I was crouched behind a desk aiming a gun at a fully human and fully awake Koga. He looked confused but his feelings were probably nothing compared to mine.

"Bruno?" he said drearily "What's going…" I cut him off.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU DEAD FUCK!"  
Shit scared out of me, I dashed to the passageway that Lance and Loreli took before Koga could follow me and slammed the entrance shut.

C26: Authors notes are usually here for the Author to make a clever funny comment, seeing as I am neither clever or funny, I'll just pretend there is a clever funny comment right here

And I'll also pretend you laughed at it to avoid humiliation.


	6. Chapter 5

C26: I'm gonna try to kill off every gym leader in this from R/B/Y unless no one had noticed.

**Chapter 5: XG**

_Misty_

Alone in the darkness…waiting for him to break that door down and flense me with knives, but that wasn't Birch's style. He'd chained me up in his own personal torture chamber two days ago hoping I'd go mad through tension.

I wasn't thirsty, a fact the probably linked to when Birch had sliced my tongue out of my mouth the day before. I could still taste the blood seeping from the bleeding stump of what used to be a tool for eating with. I sighed, waiting for him to come.

He eventually entered the room accompanied by two huge praying mantis-like creatures known to most as Scyther; these weren't ordinary though, not anymore.

The green exoskeleton, the huge razors protruding from the arms and the devilish smile fixed in place below the deep blood red eyes, it made me sick to think anyone could get away with this.

"Misty, I think you've suffered enough" I could tell he was being sarcastic; his voice had a cruel edge to it. It was obvious what was coming.

"You want this to end?" asshole, he knew I couldn't answer, if I still had salivary glands I would spit at him. I attempted and he ended with a spout of blood hitting him in the forehead. He giggled to himself childishly and moved closer drawing a penknife slowly and drawing it across my face from one check to another so I could feel the blood meeting my already mangled lips.

"It's a shame" he stated as he turned to leave "I would have happily accepted an offer to join me".

As he reached the door the Scythers advanced gradually, waiting for the command.

"Kill her"…

_Bruno_

I reached the bridge with my mind still on Koga so I tried to distract myself.

Lance and Loreli had to be so destructive didn't they? They knew I wasn't one for the clambering along a rope suspended to the ceiling to the other side of a bottomless gap which used to have a bridge there, well they probably didn't, but I did.

I was losing my grip, but was about ten feet away from the end, when I felt two sharp objects stick into the back of my neck. I cried out in pain and clasped it with one hand, one more move from the other hand and I was dead. I clenched my teeth from the pain and brought my hand back to the rope, don't make stupid mistakes Bruno.

Then something flew past my line of vision ahead, it was a massive flying rat on wings, AKA Golbat, purple wings spanning ten inches out, two foot long razor sharp fangs.

I couldn't move, but then I told myself, hopefully if I didn't harm it, it wouldn't harm me. The Golbat closed in on me, in for the kill, screw my plan, I took the biggest risk of a lifetime, and flung myself off the rope to the end of the gap. As I flew through the air in the ten seconds I had, I prayed to god that I'd flushed the drugs two months ago!

I let out a great sigh of relief when my hand clasped the metal girder hanging from the edge. The Golbat swerved for me, I drew my gun, still clinging on, I fired two magnum shots at its face. The Golbat spun away in the pit, falling its way to death at the bottom.

Feeling proud with myself, I heaved myself onto the edge, not pausing for breath, I made for the door.

30 minutes later

_Lance_

I stepped into the circular room. It was around the same size as any normal arena, but bare, it had a door one side, a metal grate on the other, as though a battle arena, or somewhere for the traitors of the company to be "taken care of".

Loreli was visible in a control room behind a glass window to the right, at a computer terminal trying and failing to bypass the door lock to the one opposite the grate.

That was when the door I had entered through opened with a creak, I immediately swirled round bringing up my berretta handgun, and in fear it was a Pokemon.

It was Bruno.

"Bruno?" I greeted him surprised "what happened to Koga?"

Bruno didn't have much time to reply, because the moment he closed the door, we heard a click of a lock. We instantly ran to the door to try and push it open, it was sealed shut.

"Er guys," Loreli said very timidly "we have a slight problem" slight was a very large understatement.

"We may have found what XG is" the metal grate rose up, and out of it came something that would've made my heart stop in fear. It was a Kabutops, six foot tall, its claws long as swords drenched in flesh and blood from its previous victims. Its eyes were a blood red, ready to kill, its triangular head turned for us.

Then it vanished.

"Lance! Bruno! Keep moving, I'll explain this!" Loreli yelled, not in the mood to argue, we started to run in opposite directions around the circular room.

"XG can slip in-between reality and its own dimension through a psychic element implant, if you move around then it might be enough to confuse it"

We did as we were told, I took one side of the room, and Bruno took the other. It passed back into our dimension right behind Bruno!

"Bruno look out!" I yelled in panic, but it was too late, he swirled round bringing up his magnum, but the Kabutops brought its claws into a scissors shape, crossing them ready to chop Bruno's corpse into pieces…

C26: …and….cliff-hanger


	7. Chapter 6

C26: Okay, I know I left last chapter on a cliff-hanger but just to piss you off its time for a flashback explanatory chapter!

Also, anyone who reads this, PLEASE god can you convince more people to R+R, I want more reviews. Go on forums, tell friends, I don't care how you do just please do it and I will be forever grateful

I didn't really like this chapter, I wrote two versions and this was the better one (just imagine how the other one was) but anyway big revelations here

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: proposition**

_Thirty minutes earlier_

_Bruno_

I couldn't move, but then I told myself, hopefully if I didn't harm it, it wouldn't harm me. The Golbat closed in on me, in for the kill, screw my plan, I took the biggest risk of a lifetime, and flung myself off the rope to the end of the gap. As I flew through the air in the ten seconds I had, I prayed to god that I'd flushed the drugs two months ago!

I let out a great sigh of relief when my hand clasped the metal girder hanging from the edge. The Golbat swerved for me, I drew my gun, still clinging on, I fired two magnum shots at its face. The Golbat spun away in the pit, falling its way to death at the bottom.

Feeling proud with myself, I heaved myself onto the edge, not pausing for breath, I made for the door.

But I was stopped instantly. I felt a sudden prick in my chest, as if something had punctured by a needle. Looking down I realised my mind was on the right track, I yanked out a tranquiliser dart before I collapsed to the floor, devoid of energy.

Before I blacked out from lack of energy I noticed a figure step out from the shadows holstering the gun that had so easily brought my to my knees. The substance started messing with my vision; I couldn't focus in the darkness.

"It won't do much" the figure stated, I recognised that voice, the smug tone of it. But it couldn't be.

"It paralyses you, but that's all"

"Who are you…" it took me a while to mouth out the syllables but I eventually found I still had the ability to speak.

Then he stepped out into the light.

"No" I muttered "It can't be!" but it was, I'd seen him impaled on a colossal spoon not even one hour ago, but here he was standing right in front of me. Even after death, Gary was still the same.

"I thought it would be better if Lance, Loreli and Koga weren't screwing things up" he said bluntly, I was confused, did this mean he was working for someone else, if so who?

"What…the fuck…do you want?" I struggled to say, but Gary just smirked.

"Don't kiss your mother with that mouth Bruno, or should I say, what's left of her" what was this?

"What do you mean?" I asked, fearing what the answer would be, but Gary just threw down a photograph into my line of sight, the photo horrified me. My daughter's face terribly scratched beyond all recognition, nearby intruders sexually abusing my darling wife sickened me, why would he do this? Trying to take my attention away from the image I noticed the word at the bottom written in blood.

REGARDS

"Your lovely wife and kids I presume" he drawled evilly.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" I yelled, the paralysis was beginning to wear off now thanks to my outburst fury.

"Now, now Bruno" his sarcasm didn't help "you don't want them to die do you, if not, you'd better do as I tell you or you will never see your beloved family again"

Resigned to my fate, knowing I had no other choice I sighed and asked the fatal question "What do I have to do?" I didn't like it, but I had no choice…

_Ash_

There were shelves covering the walls completely filled with poke balls. I stepped confidently towards the prof's desk. There were just two things on it. A note and a strange new version of a pokedex. I read the note.

_M will rise soon, bringing the new form of P with it. I want you to take this new invention to Cinnabar Island and try to identify M. If the worst comes to the worst, the code 1,5,9,7 on the dex will produce a laser that is harmful to it.  
Once identified, M should transport you to its home. An alternative universe to Kanto. Once there plant the dex in the nearest cave, press V, 6, I, 1, 2 and get ready to run._

_I will see you in the labs later._

_Prof Oak_

_Silph top researcher_

Harmless old blighter, or dangerous professor of Silph co. it was obvious to me which route he'd chosen. The pokedex showed me an array of buttons quite unlike that of a standard issue. The buttons were covered with alien symbols. Knowing that I could examine it when I reach a safe place I pocketed it.

As I turned to go a last surprise was lying wait for making my day even better. I was suddenly grabbed from behind me by unseen vines.

It was a Bulbasaur, using its vines from the bulb on its back to try and choke me to death. This was no ordinary Bulbasaur though. Like the Rattata, it had two heads growing out at weird angles.

Desperate as I was, I tried to edge my hands towards my gun, eventually; I upholstered it and shot one of its vines, tearing it in half. The mon yelled, letting go of the other vine's hold. I took a great gasp of breath before firing at the bulb on its back a few times. With the blood still spurting, the Mon screeched eerily and collapsed to the floor in a pool of blood.

I heaved a sigh of relief. But I didn't have much time to as next the poke balls on the shelves all began to open, releasing their deadly plague of monsters. I looked on in horror, seeing an entire army form in a matter of minutes.

Acting with only seconds to think I dashed out of the lab receiving numerous scratches from the still growing army. Out of the lab, over to my house, I quickly leapt through the door and slammed it shut behind me.

Peering through the letterbox I could see the Pokemon massing outside to make an attempt to break in. I was pleased with my ingenuity for now, but I needed to barricade the place. I was about to do so, but as I got up I felt the barrel of a gun pointed at the back of my neck….

C26: Right, next chapter you're gonna get the end of the cliff-hanger, but in the meantime please get me more reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

C26: From now on this fic is gonna be complicated. I had this weird idea of how to kill Bruno but save his life by using an evil version of Celebi to loop time back on itself to try and drive Lance and Loreli insane, but then I just thought that would be too complicated so I went for the logical version, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Kidnap**

_Koga_

I kicked a plant pot moodily, I was annoyed with myself, more to the point I was annoyed with Bruno. Why would he run off and just leave me like this. I supposed I'd better wait until he got back, even though he did think I was dead. Thinking I could do something useful I browsed through the filing cabinet by the reception desk.

Most of it meant nothing to me, XG, M, Celebi, P immunity, even though this had all the answers here it might as well have been written in Chinese for all I understood of it. Then I found another memo, this one from Prof Oak himself.

_Security lockdown in section beta is absolutely necessary, the pokerus virus is becoming uncontrollable, and to make matters worse the previous experiment into the effects of time travel have been altered. We have created a super Pokemon with capabilities like nothing I have ever seen before. It has destroyed many of our experiments and caused a spill of Pokerus. We must contain the virus, it must not get out. Keep this a secret from Birch, he thinks we should show the world our achievements, but the world is not ready for this Pokemon (codename: M) to be released._

_From the desk of Professor Oak_

Finally, something was making sense, this mysterious Pokemon had released the P virus and now the entire region was crawling with poke zombies. That was some evidence at least.

"Its amazing isn't it?" I swung round instantly drawing my gun at the sound of someone's voice.

"Is anyone there?" I asked stupidly, answering my own question there obviously was someone there is someone spoke.

"You know the answer to that" the voice confirmed answering my question "bit unfair of them to run off and leave you isn't it Koga" the smarmy voice, what if it was….?

"What do you want from me?" I asked the darkness, but then from behind my shoulder I heard him whisper in my ear.

"You" and before I had a chance to defend myself I'd been hit over the head with the butt of a handgun. I collapsed to the floor and saw him approach me before my vision blacked out.

Gary….

_Lance_

I dashed across the arena knowing instantly that I had no chance of reaching Bruno in time. He was on his own with this one. Bruno brought up his hands in a vain effort to defend himself but the Kabutops claws sliced his hands clean in half.

Bruno screamed in searing pain as his fingers thudded to the floor. The Kabutops claws advanced onto his neck, they drove in gradually slashing Bruno's neck open, but fortunately before they decapitated him I reached the other side of the arena and filled him with the last of my handgun bullets.

The Kabutops caught them in the head, spine and several hit the right claw, proving though the metal they were made of was tough, it was very brittle, the right claw shattered. Blood began pouring from the Kabutops' right arm. It fell back towards the floor but caught itself with its other claw.

It growled at me viciously, and then vanished into cloud of smog. I was now safe in the knowledge I driven it away, I'd wounded it, and it obviously knew there was no chance of it winning now.

Bruno had collapsed to the floor bleeding heavily, I kneeled beside him to examine his wounds, I heard the door locks click open and Loreli rushed down to see how Bruno was.

"How deep's the cut in his neck?" she asked as she sprinted over and knelt beside him next to me. She examined the cuts on either side of his neck pensively and drew back finishing her diagnosis.

"The neck wounds aren't that deep, if you bandage him up he should be fine, but this is a great place and a great time" I sniggered at Loreli's form of obvious sarcasm.

"What about the hands?" I asked noticing how she'd avoided them.

"Well I, oh god…" then we both noticed the end of Kabutops like claws protruding from his hands, reading to come bursting out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: What I'm attempting to do here is find a reason for glitches in the games. M is obviously the most famous Pokemon glitch in R and B (you can get it in Y but its difficult) the Pokerus was a virus in G, S, C that made your stats go really high but couldn't attack.


	9. Chapter 8

C26: Hellooo again and welcome to the corrupt underworld organisation known as Silph co. For the moment I'm trying new sorts of chapters and seeing what style my writing suits. This one involves more experiments of Silph on the way to project M in section beta. I was just playing through crystal and can't remember where copycat girl's doll is to get the rail pass, so I thought why not mutate her into a lobster like creature? Well simple there's no way I could do that, and then I remembered the virus mutation I had planned. But I want to make sure Koga is still alive plus I'm creating the mysterious powers M has. Violence, tragedy, sexual references and strong language are big in the next chapter as we look back to the creation of Silph. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: missing**

_Koga_

The first thing I saw when I regained consciousness was a rattata nibbling my face to pieces. Instantly I propped myself up on my elbow and brushed the rat away with my fist, it growled at me and dashed away into the distance.

I stood up and examined my surroundings; it seemed I was in a barren wasteland far from anywhere. The surface had no features I could make out, the only thing that distinguished this land as land was the rocky ground beneath my feet.

I squatted down to examine what I was standing on, it was like nothing I'd ever seen before, the rock was blue and marble like, from a glance it looked like a very tough rock, but even though I was standing on it when I put my hand down to touch the surface I slipped through it. I shivered as I felt a strange gooey liquid below the outer layer, where the hell was I?

I stood up and glanced in all directions to see whether I could make anything out, but there was just nothingness, a misty grey fog covered areas I couldn't make out, and fast moving black clouds above me gave this world a very bleak look.

It looked like nothing on this earth. Resigned to my fate I wandered through the mist when I suddenly thought to planet markers in case I ended up walking in circles.

I took off the glove on my right hand and threw it to the floor before continuing on, noting that the glove didn't sink through the ground as my hand had done.

I trudged through the mist for what seemed like hours, hoping it would end soon. I looked at my watch wondering how long I'd been in here but the concept of time seemed to have vanished, all four digits were stuck on the numbers 99:99, obviously someone didn't want me to know anything about this world wherever it was.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks, about two yards ahead of me was the same glove I'd dropped about an hour back. But that was impossible; I'd been walking in a straight line for what seemed like ages, so how could my glove be here.

I picked it up and tried it on my hand, it was my own glove, and so how was it possible?

And where had that Rattata gone?

As if this world was trying to answer my own questions I saw the creature standing a few feet away gnawing at its front paws, once it saw I'd noticed it, it ran off again into the mist. Intrigued, I followed it, maybe it would lead me somewhere…

_Lance_

Loreli was huddled in the corner only partially paying attention to what was to become a huge Kabutops. I squatted down in front of her blocking Bruno from her view in an effort to comfort her.

"He's gonna change" Loreli muttered under her breath, the same thing she'd been muttering for the previous half an hour.

"Loreli, we have to move before he changes" I had tried talking sense into her three times before with no result but I hoped she was ready now.

"Too many lives have been lost today Lance" she said shakily "Gary, Koga and now Bruno, we're all going to die down here"

"Hey, Loreli" I put my arm round her "We're going to get out alive its what Bruno would want" reluctantly Loreli slowly nodded.

"Too fucking right"

I swiftly turned to see Bruno trying to push himself up on his bleeding stumps which used to be hands; I noticed the Kabutops claws had vanished.

Loreli and I jumped up and helped Bruno to his feet.

"Bruno, you're alive" I stated stupidly, or course he was alive.

"Yeah, what the fuck's with the neck wounds" answering Bruno's call Loreli drew a roll of bandages from a pocket and sat Bruno down while she patched his neck.

Once finished Loreli moved to his hands but Bruno stopped here there.

"Nothing can replace that, it hurts like hell but just leave it until we get out of here"

"But Bruno, if you don't bandage your hands now you'll…"

"Just fucking leave it Loreli!" he snapped angrily.

"Okay, okay" she said drawing back, obviously she didn't want to argue, but this brought up fears of the claws of the Kabutops. Loreli made here way through the Colloseum door through to section beta, but before I went through the door I distinctly noticed two silver spikes slide back down out of Bruno's stumps, as if he could control the animal inside him.

I wondered whether I should tell Loreli, but if he became uncontrollable, killing him was the only option…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: I didn't like that chapter too much but next chapter has more story to it than that, its just to show Koga and Bruno are alive.


	10. Chapter 9

C26: I know I said I was going to do a creation of Silph flashback but after a draft chapter I realised it was crap, so here we have more hallucinogenic experiences with Bruno, Lance and Loreli, and no I am not on drugs. Plus you find out what happened to Ash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: hostage**

_Ash_

Stupid old bastard, I hadn't suspected that Oak had survived. The old miser gave me a devilish smirk before he laid down the many threats he had probably thought up within the last few seconds.

"Ash" he began "I know you picked it up, you know you picked it up, so just hand it over and no one gets hurt" his threats were enough to make me laugh, had he not thought any of this through?

"You're just gonna kill me and take it anyway" I replied spitefully and was confirmed when Oak failed to answer my claim.

"You may be surprised to hear Ash…" he slammed my head against the door during the middle of his sentence, I felt my nose crack blood began to spill into my mouth. "…that your dear mother survived this catastrophe" at that point he let me drop to the floor, I spewed a fountain of blood from my mouth before replying.

"She's alive?" this was news, I hadn't even considered she'd be alive and just let my feelings rest on the subject until I got out of Kanto. Unless of course Oak was just raving mad, I examined him, his white lab coat was covered in the blood of his Pokemon, his face was wild and deranged, he needed help if he was going to last much longer.

After a few minutes Oak had convinced her to come down, mom stood by the stairs shaking intensely, this situation was obviously very traumatic to her. To think that one day you've got a load of friendly creatures surrounding your lifestyle then the next they're all scraping at your door hungry for human flesh.

"Ash" she stuttered "I'm sorry, I trusted him, I protected him" she blurted out, Oak drew another pistol from a pocket in his lab coat and pointed the barrel in her direction.

"You say one more word and I shoot, you got that?" he was talking very calmly at first but when mom didn't reply he turned angry "I SAID HAVE YOU FUCKING GOT THAT?" she nodded slowly, obviously not wanting to even talk to him.

"Now hand it over Ash" he turned his attention back to me, in which time mom bravely leap up and dashed over to Oak, aiming to grab his gun, but it was hopeless.

Oak fired three times, one bullet hit her in the arm, another in the heart and the last shattering a hole straight through her skull, she collapsed to the floor.

In this time I grabbed Oak's other handgun and twisted violently hearing an enormous crack as his wrist snapped. He dropped the gun, I caught it before it hit the ground and raised it to his head, upset and pissed off I grinned.

"Now we play by my rules…"

_Lance_

I didn't know what to do; Loreli was briskly striding in front of him and Bruno bringing up the rear. I kept glancing back at him; afraid he'd transform and slice me to pieces. When he noticed I was looking at him, I tried not to show how shit-scared I was and grinned, he returned the smile reluctantly and went back to his own thoughts.

My attention drifted from subject to subject for a while until Loreli reached a huge blast door reading in big bold letters SECTION BETA.

"Right" Loreli began in what was likely to be a tantrum in which she would ask how we get in "any ideas?" she asked. She looked at me puzzled; I imitated her look knowing we were royally fucked beyond belief here.

"Bruno?" she asked, I turned round to ask Bruno what he though, but a chill soared up my spine, he'd vanished.

"What the fuck?" I spun round to face her again, Loreli was as confused as me.

"BRUNO!" she yelled in vain, when he gave no reply she yelled again "BRUNO WHERE'D YOU GO?"

I knew that was probably the wrong thing to say, I felt someone breathing against the back of my neck and then someone whispered in my ear in a ghostly, distant voice.

"Here" I swirled round raising my gun, but there was no sign of Bruno, then I heard the voice again, somewhat closer than before.

"Somebody help me…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: I know that was a short chapter but that just felt like a good place to finish, don't expect an update tomorrow cos that's when Doctor Who starts, I might update, but I don't know yet


	11. Chapter 10

C26: right, Doctor who started again, about an hour ago so from now on my author's notes might be kind of boring. I can't wait for "The Satan pit"

Anyhop, this is a Pokemon fic not a doctor who fic. I decided to add some of my origin of Silph chap. Not all of it, its sort of a knock off of the keeper diaries from Re1

If anyone wants to know look for the relation of the word doomsday to Pokemon glitches. It's a well known about rumour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Revelation**

_Koga_

I collapsed to the floor, still this world continued to lengthen infinitely, I didn't have the strength to go on. Who knew how long I'd been walking, perhaps a day, maybe more with no signs of anything, anywhere. No food, no water, only the tiny purple rat just out of reach, mocking me.

I didn't know how much longer I could live for. Thoughts inside my head were crushing my spirit in an instant all of which surrounded around the statement "You're gonna die".

I slumped above the smooth marble like floor for nearly an hour before I found the strength to crawl forward. Saliva dripped from the corner of my mouth even though my mouth was dryer than ever. I crawled for about five minutes before I felt something in front of me. The rattata, I'd reached it!

As I looked up and the little purple rat dashed off into the mist past what I could only suspect was a desk. Maybe I was hallucinating from lack of food, but I could certainly make a book placed on a desk.

I built up the energy through hope and after a few minutes I bashed my head on the side of it. I would have felt the pain before now but at the time, I didn't have any feeling left. I grasped the book from the desk surface, yanked it down towards me and opened it. It felt strange and leathery against my withered hands. Reluctantly, I began to read.

_April 12_

_Easter celebrations all around, I don't even see why Silph has to even embody the spirit of Christianity, half of us have never been to Church before. Still, Good Friday has never pissed me off more. Only turns out three pokerus patients escaped last night. Little fuckers always give me the creeps; the strained green flesh mutated through controlled disease never fails to sicken me. It's starting to make me question the morality of what Silph is doing here._

_Pokerus was originally discovered in the genetic makeup of codename doomsday found in the Western region. It is said to have mythical powers discovered by the first people of the western region residing in the Tin tower. _

_Doomsday was rare, there was only three in the entire world when it was discovered and the world has changed a lot before then. Its pre-evolved form still exists but doubts still reside over whether its existence is of any relevance._

_This project started as a simple attempt to resurrect Doomsday, but Oak's mad creations are driving this company in a direction that I don't want to be here to see._

_I was discussing my fears with Oak just this morning and he just gave me the usual lecture about how the Pokerus can be used for the good of mankind. I'm wondering whether he is being entirely truthful about its effects._

_April 13_

_Today we reached the final breakthrough, we found one of the escaped patients nestled in an air vent near the stage of evolution, I hope yet fear at the same time it will yield some results._

_April 14_

_Things have gone downhill instantly. A breakthrough occurs and my life has fall to shit around me within seconds. The patient transformed into Doomsday today and the Pokerus was extracted, that was when Oak dealt his killing hand. His plan was never to utilise the Pokerus for the good of the Pokemon and Trainer, from what I can deduce is that his plan was to sell Pokerus to trainers which will infect them, not the Pokemon. Professor Oak is a madman and must be stopped. The virus mutation must be stopped before it can take on human form, or our species is doomed to extinction…_

_Ash_

I was looking at the worthless cunt who murdered my own mother before my eyes in cold blood, I was in the right mind to pull the trigger now, to get it over with, get my revenge. But that would be taking the easy way out. It was just petty revenge. I held the power, I called the shots, it was time for answers.

"Why did you do it Oak?" I asked shakily, I could barely control myself, my rage was bubbling like a volcanic magma inside me ready to burst out and shoot the bastard right there. Oak grinned and began to laugh at me insanely, I could tell he was losing it but I still felt angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE LAUGHING AT?" I yelled. He stopped gradually and replied flatly.

"Its working" he coughed heartily as I displayed a confused expression. "The virus mutated to human way before you arrived Ash, that incident with Gold in Viridian forest, that was the virus' fault".

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This is it Ash" I said and knelt beside me following my gun movement "this was my dream, Pokemon training, it has its moments of joy. But sooner or later mankind is going to want more. Like Team Rocket, they want more. This is going to spread; soon the whole world will want power and use Pokemon to get it, so I have devised a final solution"

I lowered my gun as my jaw dropped; I guessed what he was talking about and let my gun fall to the floor.

"The virus is deadly to human and Pokemon, I will wipe out every Pokemon, and every Pokemon trainer with it…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: ………and that's all folks tune in tomorrow. This next one will see the entry to Beta section and more zombie Pokemon (finally)


	12. Chapter 11

C26: Right, to stop me talking complete bullshit about Doctor who for four pages (Did you see last night's episode? It had sort of zombie like things innit!)

What's your favourite resident evil games from best to worst, mine's probably: RE4, RE remake, RE: CV, RE3: nemesis, RE2, RE1, any others are crap

And I don't care what anyone says, the films are decent

As for Prof Oak's crazy reason for wanting to kill all trainers, I will explain that later. It was all a result of me losing a lot of sleep, it didn't have anything to do with drugs, at least that's what my toaster said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Beta**

_Lance_

Two hours after Bruno had mysteriously vanished; Loreli had panicked for a while until we actually decided to go for the option we came here for. We set about getting the door open. A long conversation ensued which ended with Loreli taking to the keypad where a four digit code would be punched in with nothing but her fingers and hacking device issued to her before the mission began.

I had no idea how Loreli knew so much about this sort of thing but apparently it was a simple combination lock. I mentioned the obvious "why would security be so lapse?" but she just replied plainly "thousands of people worked here, why have a lot of security codes that people will have to struggle memorising?"

After Loreli had checked all combinations the code came up as 4127. The door slid open automatically. Loreli stood staring into the room feeling proud of herself, and then we noticed a figure standing in the centre of the room.

The main feature of the lobby of Beta section was that the back wall looked in on a huge aquarium behind it probably containing several dangerous pokemonsters. And I was proved correct when a massive blue serpent swam past it just missing the glass by an inch. I recognised the serpent immediately as a Gyrados, which was dangerous even when it wasn't infected with a deadly virus.

The figure was resting against the tank staring in at the creatures, I recognised him, I realised it was Bruno. And before I could yell out his name Loreli was dashing towards him, that was when I noticed the ceiling.

I followed her, sprinting now yelling "No Loreli!" but it was too late. Bruno vanished into thin air and the ceiling above us exploded in a shower of feathery creatures dive bombing towards us and within seconds I was being pecked to death by a swarm of ravenous spearow. I could feel them tearing the flesh from the back of my neck, mutilating my arms and legs. I collapsed in a pool of my blood whilst desperately trying to tear away the numerous birds.

Eventually I managed to get down on my hands and knees and crawl towards Loreli who was drowning in a sea of her own flesh and blood while two spearow were tearing skin from her face. In an attempt to help I raised my pistol and fired at the two on her face and they went spinning away in a shower of blood.

Loreli struggled through the swarm of carnivorous spearow towards me and drew a pocket knife and sliced for one that was picking away at bloody tatters covering my forehead.

But then the insanity ended suddenly. I couldn't understand it, all the Spearow dropped dead instantly. Loreli missed the spearow and caught a bloody tendril on my head.

"Ahh, fuck" I complained and clutched myself in several painful places. Loreli didn't need to apologise, there was no time and it was useless anyway.

We drew our attention towards the dead Spearow, wondering why on earth the cloud of ravenous birds had suddenly dropped dead. I smashed the nearest with the butt of my handgun to reveal a set of circuits wired into the Spearow's skin.

"Remote control" I said hoarsely.

There was no time for a discussion about the point of the attack for the reason became obvious when two more Pokemon appeared from a nearby doorway.

These explained why the section had decided to soften them up first, how could they possibly face up to a pair of huge rock solid Rhydon.

"We're fucked aren't we?" I stated obviously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: that chapter was short…ish but still who cares


	13. Chapter 12

C26: I have been sitting staring at my computer screen all day so please be kind to this chapter. It mainly starts by examining Oak's past and trying to answer why he wants to kill everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: Orphan**

_Oak age 10_

_1947_

_Things just happened so quickly. I was lying in the gutter; I didn't know what day it was, I was so confused, I could barely remember my own name. Covered in blood and burn marks, Cold, naked and alone. People wandered around me observing the vehicle smashed against the wall by a Pokemon a few seconds before._

_My life was empty, all I could remember were the few seconds before when that Machoke grabbed the car my Parents and I were in and started smashing us against the wall. A chill dashed up my spine as I remembered my Parents screams as their bodies were crushed and the petrol had caused the back of the car to explode._

_I ran a hand across my scorched body, barely daring to touch in case my flesh fell to ash, but the burning hadn't done enough damage to do that._

_While authorities wrapped me in a blanket and wheeled me into an ambulance I remembered the face of the human standing beside the Pokemon while it had caused the damage. He couldn't have been more than seventeen. With sleek black hair and business suit emblazoned with the letter R, and that disgruntled look on his face that told me he was looking for trouble._

_All through the following week while the Doctors examined me and did all they could to heal the burning, I did not speak; I lay in silence wondering what sort of sick, twisted person could do this._

_My life progressed, I learnt of a newly forming group known as team Rocket, comprised entirely of Pokemon trainers intent on dominating the species man had discovered and used for the good of humanity. _

_The fact a group like that existed angered me even more. All I could do was sit in an orphanage for six years, pondering, imagining, plotting…_

_Lance_

As one of the Rhydon charged for me I pulled together all the strength I could muster and rolled out of the way colliding with Loreli. The two of us went flying into a wall as the other one came at us bearing its menacing horn.

Groaning from the pain I dragged myself to my feet and drew my handgun noticing a slight crack in the aquarium at the back wall. I grabbed Loreli and helped her to her feet as the first Rhydon had extracted its horn from the wall and was turning on us again.

It was our only chance, was it worth taking a shot at? We'd risked our lives even by coming here, why not try it again?

My thoughts ended too late though as the Rhydon horn closed in on us. Fortunately I fell away from the horn as we impacted on the Rhydon's face but the force of the blow probably shattered a few ribs. Before more damage could be done, I swung round and fired at the glass barrier until I heard the click of an empty gun.

The bullets shattered the glass and it wasn't long before water came bursting through, flooding the room. Being the Rhydon's natural weakness I expected it to work, but the Pokerus must have done something to these two as they just stood taking the tidal wave without flinching.

Already swimming, Loreli and I made for the side door while the Rhydon struggled to move through the quickly flooding room, even though the water should have hurt them a hell of a lot it surprised me to see them not paying attention to their hindrance.

I ignored my thoughts and dived down to the door followed by Loreli.

I wrenched the door open and was instantly blown through into a laboratory and hit the floor before having another wave of water splashed over my head. Loreli was spluttering from waterlog but grabbed me all the same as the room continued to flood.

"We need to get to higher ground" she yelled, I felt like pointing out that it was obvious but now wasn't the time, we had to concentrate on being alive.

The Rhydon behind us may have been too large to fit through the door but it was ramming its horn into the wall around it creating huge indents on our side.

I took in my flooding surroundings and found an elevator on the other side of the room. I half swam for it and mashed the button before the water reached its level.

The doors slid open; finally luck was on our side. We both dashed through into the tiny grey compartment closing the doors behind us before we were flooded.

The rush of adrenalin died down after a few seconds and Loreli and slid to the floor resting in an inch high level of water.

After a few seconds of awkward silence between us both, Loreli broke it by stating the plan of the century hopefully, but not very likely involving getting out.

"Higher ground" she hauled herself to her feet and looked at the lift floor numbers, after two seconds she bashed her fist against the wall and swore under her breath.

"Problem?" I asked stupidly.

"Our only option is to the bottom" she stepped aside revealing four floors. Basement floor 1, pokerus controlled research, advanced research and development and reactor.

After a couple more minutes of silence which I broke with the opposite to Loreli's suggestion.

"Lower ground it is then…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: If you have any questions about Oak's past, I'm going to put that in tomorrow's update, so save the questions in the reviews. And don't suggest Ash shows up in beta section, he's in Pallet town with Oak for Christ's sake! As I said in chap 3, he is **Not **the main character in this story


	14. Chapter 13

C26: Here I'm gonna continue the Keeper's diary for a while along with another Ash segment. The diary bit is mainly a blatant rip off George Trevor's diary crossed with the Keeper's diary so feel free to poke fun of me

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Cinnabar**

_April 15_

_The Prof has gone nuts and locked me up. It was about midnight when guards came into my room, knocked me out and brought me here. It's about half past six now, seeing as I didn't pick up my watch I can barely tell._

_A couple of men in biohazard suits came in a few minutes ago and chucked me a bowl of stone cold soup. They say only I know Silph's secret. Apparently I'm the first of many experiments to come._

_I'm probably infected, but that's impossible. From the preliminary virus status I read in the labs it isn't human transmittable yet, it needs to mutate. So if I am infected, how is it possible?_

_April 16_

_Scratching my arm today I noticed a slimy layer building up. The liquid came away in my hand, from what I could tell it was my skin breaking up. What is happening to me?_

_April 17_

_Nothing left, nothing at all, two of them came see me today, brought food. They make me angry. Really angry_

_April 18_

_Only one today, looked at me funny so I ripped his head off, taste better than cold soup. Mmm, tasty…_

_Ash_

After about half an hour we were sitting in front of an upstairs bedroom window staring out at the crowd of ravenous beasts below. Oak had calmed, I still thought he was a fucking psychopath, but he'd convinced me that the virus came from this rare Pokemon called doomsday. Silph had tried cloning it and kept failed tests in their lab on Cinnabar Island.

But that wasn't the reason I wanted to get there. The reason I wanted to get to Cinnabar was because there was a helicopter on the roof of the lab according to oak, not that I trusted him.

I looked at him as he stared out into the sea of Pokemon. He used to be such a cheerful character, I spoke to him every day while I was growing up, and he gave me my very first Pokemon. Mind you that Pokemon would have tried to rip me to pieces if I'd brought it to this region with me.

I stood up drawing my weapon, ready to jump down into almost certain death. I kicked oak making sure to hit him very hard, my pity may have vanished but my spite still grew.

Taking one last view of life, we leapt down into the crowd of Pokemon, most of them instantly closed in on us. Grinning, I fired in all directions hitting numerous Mon in all directions, a headshot to a squirtle to the left, a bullet to the neck of a Golduck ahead.

Oak and I dashed through the crowds fending off Mon on all sides receiving the occasional scratch from Pinser and various other Pokemon with razor sharp claws. We were nearing Pallet town docks when I saw something in the sky that made my heart skip a beat. The fiery wings, the sharp pointy beak, and the magnificent ethereal glow gave the legendary Moltres the dangerous edge.

I was about to start citing Oak on the sheer amount of Pokemon he'd infected, so far I'd been attacked by a fair amount of dangerous monsters but this really took it too far.

We were near the docks now; we were going to make it. I could see a speedboat near a group of buildings. I grabbed Oak and the two of us used the building for cover as the Moltres shot a jet fire in our direction. I stupidly thought the building could protect us; I leapt up instantly when the building burst into flames.

I stood for a second observing the devastation that last blast had caused and braced myself for another attack until Oak grabbed me and dragged me away towards the nearest boat while the fire bird blasted the building into the ground.

I was about to start wondering why he did it, but I had barely a second to spare before the creature in the sky set about blasting us again. I leapt into action and followed Oak to a boat, while he set about starting the engine I vainly fired into the sky in Moltres' general direction hoping at least one bullet would hit it, but as my bullets neared it, it just moved out of the way whilst charging up for the next attack…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: I know I missed yesterday's update, but don't expect them so often now. I have exams coming up so I have to revise for them


	15. Chapter 14

C26: And again another journey into the sick and twisted realm that is my imagination. I was thinking about having the re-appearance of Birch in another murder of a Gym leader. I was thinking a sort of version of that knife throwing they usually have at the circus (guess where I was forced to go by an impatient 5 year old yesterday!) what If he cuts a fucking hole through someone, Ohh! Safe special effects won't exist there, so here you can't blatantly see the wire holding the knife up. Those knife throwing things are sooo fake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Reactor**

_Koga_

My eyes flickered open when I suddenly realised I was in the real world again. I was looking at the ceiling whilst occasionally feeling the drip of a leak in the roof. A fly circled a nearby light bulb hanging from a wire.

Sitting up, I observed my surroundings, the room I was in seemed dead, completely bare, there wasn't even a door leading to the outside in the corner of the room (if there was an outside). The area was damp and sticky so I leapt up wanting to spend as little time here as possible. I checked myself over, nothing had been done to me physically but all my equipment had been taken. Brilliant, alone in a room without an exit and no way of finding out where I was.

"Amazing isn't it?" a voice rang out from what I thought could be an outside. It was strange, surreal, and from what I could only tell was Gary mocking me.

"What is this?" I yelled knowing I wouldn't get a straight answer.

"We kept you in stasis for a few hours but you weren't yielding any results, so there isn't much point in prolonging your worthless life" I recognised that second voice, we'd met once at a research and development station in western Kanto just a few months back. Well known professor Birch.

"What do you want from me?" I asked but from the previous statement I could only guess they didn't want anything from me, which is why they were probably going to kill me. And I was confirmed when a noose appeared hanging from the ceiling all of a sudden. I must have been hallucinating, I held my hand out to touch it and felt it was real.

I stepped back in fear at what happened next, now I knew I was hallucinating, a lifeless carbon copy of me had appeared swinging from the noose. I fell to my knees in horror, the neck was obviously broken and the body was covered in millions of tiny cuts, blood dripped to the floor gradually splattering the damp ground.

And as I thought, it then vanished into air as if it were never there at all. I felt the air in front of me, no evidence, no reason; just the blood stains on the floor…

"Birch here should know that isolation is a very enduring experience" Gary went on as I continued to examine the noose "by tomorrow you'll be raving mad and willing to hang yourself…."

_Lance _

As the lift reached the reactor I could feel the compartment heating to the extent I couldn't bear it much longer. I could feel the heat through every centimetre closer we got towards the centre of Beta section.

The lift shuddered to a stop and the lift doors opened. We stepped out into the reactor and stopped dead in our tracks.

"You Wanna say how fucked we are or should I?" I asked sarcastically as we looked around at the area filled with pokemonsters. In the centre was a huge enclosed cage connected to a network of electricity cables sending power to the whole Silph building containing inside it a small microchip shaped creature so well known to us that we could tell what it was.

I had no idea why but the Pokemon in the area must have all been under its control. Thousands of them were surrounding us, but moving out of our way as we made our way towards the cage containing M.

"This is fucking creepy" Loreli whispered to me uneasily.

"Too right" I replied in the same tone of voice.

But before Loreli could reply a voice sounded out in both our heads telepathically and we turned towards M's cage.

_I suspect you have come to shut me down._

"If that will reverse the effects of the virus" I said solemnly.

_Well I cannot allow this; seize them my loyal Pokemon…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: there, you have a chapter


	16. Chapter 15

C26: If anyone thought the Ricky Gervais episode of the Simpsons was even remotely funny, they are obviously clearly mental. Ricky Gervais is not funny and never will be.

Anyway, to the point, I only just noticed that I hadn't written in the perspective of Loreli, at all. So here you're gonna see Loreli in a strange reality much like the one Koga was in, only with weird visions and shit. Anywho, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Underworld**

_Loreli_

As my I regained my sight I noticed I was standing in the middle of a field.

Where I was I didn't know, I'd been standing in the reactor in the same room as the creature that had been causing all this and my visions had blacked out. I could immediately tell that none of this was real, I mustn't let this get to me.

I muttered to myself under my breath whilst walking forward hoping to find some signs of life out here.

The grass in the field was browning and the sky above was clear, It must have been an illusion if the weather wasn't acting up, the last time the sky had been this clear was on the day thirteen years ago that I would never forget.

It had been sunny, I remembered that much, I was about nine years old. I was out on in the field with my parents. We used occasionally to have picnics out in field "next to nature" as my dad used to say. So much blood…

I tried to push these memories out of my head by humming to no tune in particular, trying to take my mind off it. I knew that this was probably M's strategy, forcing the most traumatic memories to the surface in the form of a dream. Why else would everything look so similar?

Then as if out of no where a picnic basket appeared out of no where along with, my parents! This was daunting at most; I instantly remembered them, exactly the same as they had been throughout my childhood.

The most noticeable concept about the memories of deceased parents is that you have none of them at fault. All fault is edited out, your parents are displayed as perfect.

"There she is!" my mother leapt of and hugged me tightly, which is when I realised my size change. A few minutes ago I had been a whole lot taller, yet now I was the size of a nine year old again, obviously M was trying to follow the events precisely.

She let go and sat down, I followed suite, smiling over enthusiastically, knowing what was coming. So much blood…

Dad handed me a quartile of a sandwich, I took it without losing my embarrassingly fake smile. This was it… so much blood

I could have stopped it. I saw the figure in the next field, the dark combat gear, the .35 calibre rifle aimed at the back of my father's head. Why didn't I stop it? Then as if they'd read my thoughts my father turned to me. And spoke.

"You could have stopped it" he said plainly.

"What…" I trailed off, not wanting to talk to the words that M was putting into his mouth.

"Why did you stop it?" my mother was speaking now, but the voice seemed different, inhuman and surreal.

"Filthy little bitch" my father spat spitefully finishing my Mother's sentences.

"Why didn't you die instead?" my Mother continued.

"It wasn't my fault!" I was sobbing now, knowing what was to come, so much blood…

"How hard is it to take a bullet for the people you love, we did!"

"STOP IT!" I yelled at them, knowing it was really M speaking and the assassin fired.

The bullet rocketed into the back of Dad's skull piercing his brain out through his eye.

I screamed, the blood splattered out covering my face. So much blood…

Instantly my mum leapt into action and grabbed me whilst simultaneously dodging another bullet aimed at her.

We ran towards a nearby farmhouse in the next field while dodging more shots taken at us. I ran and sobbed at the same time, why didn't I warn them?  
We reached the farmhouse and found the steps leading down to the storm cellar outside. It was locked but mum grabbed a nearby axe and hacked off the padlock while I stood there watching the assassin close in on us, we were helpless.

We dashed down into the storm cellar; it was tightly packed with old furniture and excess farming equipment. There was a wardrobe in one corner which my mum rushed me into and slammed it shut, but the door slid open a crack to I could see what was going on.

My Mum was looking around for somewhere else to hide, but she was too late. The assassin came down the stairs aiming a 9 millimetre pistol at her head. He stopped and stood knowing he had her cornered.

"I'm telling you" my mum said shakily "I know nothing about the doomsday project"

"Yes you do" the voice sounded inhuman, as though all sense of self had been removed "all those with knowledge of doomsday must be killed"  
"I'm telling you…" but before she could finish the assassin fired. She was dead before she hit the floor, blood already seeping out to form a pool within seconds.

And something in the memory I hadn't noticed before occurred. In the real version of events I must have closed the wardrobe door, but the assassin removed his balaclava after holstering his weapon.

Professor Birch…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: So what d'you think of that!


	17. Chapter 16

C26: Where do I go now you ask? Short RE4 like Cinnabar Island bit with Ash and Oak and more about Doomsday.

Final appearance of Ash and his end is not nice at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Doomsday**

_Ash_

The island had a mysterious aura to it; the grey clouds overhead gave a depressing feeling to the visitor. Cinnabar was a dead island.

Oak and I strolled through the empty streets, feeling daunted by its lack of people. I still had my pistol trained on the back of Oak's head, even though I knew I wasn't going to use it.

"So what are we looking for?" I asked to break the silence.

"Doomsday was created in the abandoned labs around the same time mewtwo was created" I left his words hanging as we continued through the deserted streets. Of course, it was possible that Mewtwo was connected to this, but unlikely, it had been destroyed last year, yet…

"It's almost too quiet" I spoke too soon. It was impossible to say why we were attacked at that exact moment; maybe it was by pure chance but on the horizon near the seafoam islands was a humungous dark cloud of what could only be more Pokemon homing in on our position.

The oncoming storm…

"Fuck" the word had no sooner escaped my lips when I heard a cry from right next to me as Oak was grabbed by what I could only imagine to be a human. I didn't have time to examine it; I just rammed my gun into the side of its neck and fired. The "human" fell away from Oak and collapsed to the ground giving us time to take in what it was.

It could have been human once, but all that had changed, it had the shape of a human but the appearance of a Pokemon. The elongated mouth that formed some sort of beak, the webbed hands and bluish skin could only suggest he was mutating it a Golduck. Apart from the obvious abnormalities he was a human.

"Oak!" I grabbed him harshly on the shoulder "What the fuck did the pokerus do originally?" but Oak didn't have time to reply as I was grabbed from behind by what was probably another Human hybrid. This one's skin had changed beyond all recognition. It was like its flesh was turning inside out. Its skeleton had turned a gold colour and under the original inside of the skin was visible. Its face was inverted and screaming constantly.

I pushed it off and shot at it, but it stood up despite my attempt to hinder its life any further, it held up one of its two spoons and sent a psychic wave of energy at me, forcing me into a nearby wall. I could swear I'd broken a few ribs in the process but I didn't have time for self examination.

I heaved myself to my feet as I noticed more human hybrids emerging from houses, mutants, their lives empty. And then the storm arrived.

Houses exploded in a shower of fire in an apocalyptic moment as the creatures from the sky landed all around us. Acting without thinking I dashed past a Charizard dodging a blast of searing heat sent in my direction towards Oak by the entrance to the labs.

Without looking back, without wanting to, we headed on down through level after level, failed experiment after failed experiment. Into the darkness until we were sure we were safe, away from certain doom.

"See what you've caused" I yelled, I was pissed off, Oak did not reply. "Where is Doomsday anyway, and how the fuck will this help in any way?" Oak didn't have to talk. He pointed to a tank in the corner containing….

Nothing. Beside it were rows upon rows or syringes containing what could have been the P-virus, but nothing there?

I was about to turn to Oak and start berating him but then I realised it was a trick. Those syringes contained what he needed, all Oak had needed was a bodyguard.

He pricked me in the back and injected me with something, the force of which was so strong I fell to my knees. I could instantly feel it rushing through my body.

Oak circled round me, observing its effects.

"Thank you Ash, you've been very helpful to me" he said "that P-virus sample came from one of many Doomsday clones; it should start working any second"

I could feel my body changing within seconds. My hands were shrinking into what were distinctly paws, my teeth were elongating into fangs. A searing pain dashed up my spine and into my head, I clutched it with my paws which were almost pierced by the circular horns which had suddenly started sprouting from either side of my head.

I was on all fours now, my clothes were ripped apart when my flesh began to rot and swell up to the point that flesh began dropping at will revealing my bloody mess of a ribcage.

"Enjoy Ash; it hasn't been a pleasure knowing you"

My mind slipping now, I growled and readied myself to attack…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: joke from crappy TV show who's that Pokemon? That's right it's a bloodthirsty hellhound that's about to tear you to pieces!

Seriously can anyone guess what species Doomsday is? Give you one BIG clue, its in G/S/C


	18. Chapter 17

C26: I wrote this chapter ages ago and was gonna use it as a sort of prelude, but its better to show it now. Sure I edited it a bit, but apart from that it's sort of another M fantasy that Lance has flashing back to a night of sex with a twist to it.

This entire chapter is kind of a result of a bet I had with a friend who bet I couldn't write a decent sex scene into a fic, so be kind, I did it. Plus I liked chapter 15 and wanted to write something similar. The way the girl dies is sick, disgusting and wrong in every way imaginable, but still

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: Warning**

_Lance_

I don't know how I came to be there. All I knew was that I was standing in the same room as the creature we'd been looking for and I'd blacked out. At first I thought it had something to do with time travel, but no, that was impossible.

A night where virginity is lost is always one to remember but mine was more terrifying than ever. I was suddenly engulfed seven years into the past, to be seventeen again. If I remembered correctly it had been first day in training for the elite four.

That was where I met her, and where she met her demise. We'd met at the end of the day and formed a decent enough relationship until then.

All that blood…

We were parked out by a ditch in a wood nearby and took our relationship to a new level; this was where I found myself when I regained consciousness, interlocked in a night of hot sex with her. It was daunting at first, lying on the back seat of my old car seeing her again in more ways than one.

All that blood…

It was raining as usual, the patter of the rain against the roof had always annoyed the fuck out of me before now, but I knew what was coming, it was easy to let it pass me by. Surprisingly I remembered exactly what was supposed to happen next, even though I was a little preoccupied at the time. Her hands gripping my shoulders screaming with pleasure, I tried to distract myself but it was impossible to take my eyes off her. I didn't want it to end, after all, if things went as they did before it would all be over as soon as she uttered the words "What was that?"

All that blood…

"You could have told her to stay in the car, why didn't you?" she spat it my ear. I pulled away slightly and stared at her, even though I knew this was just M talking it was hard to ignore what I'd told myself for weeks afterwards.

"Why didn't you?" she said again, I tried to ignore it and drew back again until I heard a stone hit the back window of the car. As I remembered it was too hard, but audible enough for her to become worried. I sat up and stared outside, she followed suite and uttered the famous words I was waiting for.

"What was that?"

I didn't want to do, I knew what was coming, this trick of M's was beyond evil.

All that blood…

I didn't have much choice; even though I didn't want to I instantly pulled on a pair of jeans lying discarded on the floor and stepped outside the car. The rain felt heavy against my bare chest and the mud against my feet even worse. I looked around quickly, knowing I wouldn't find anything ahead of me, but behind me was another matter.

By the time I turned round she'd found her underwear and started to heave herself out of the car when I noticed the stout figure hugging the hood of the car. The moment it leapt down and pulled her out of the car I recognised it as a Machamp.

It held her standing outside the car with two of its arms and with another two it gripped her head and pulled. It was painful to watch it again.

All that blood…

The creature pulled her head upwards with just enough force to tear her head from her neck. There was a disgusting squelching sound as her skin tore away from the neck shoulders and flesh splattered over the ground. I was mortified beyond belief; her headless corpse fell to the floor followed slowly by the head.

The Machamp advanced on me, leaping into action I dashed past it avoiding its attempts to grab me; I dived into the car and slammed the door shut.

Don't look back, don't reminisce, remorse is weakness, that's what I'd learnt.

As I hit the pile of clothes on the floor I noticed another Machamp on the other side of the car. The two of the grabbed either side and began to shake it about violently. I was thrown to the floor. As soon as I could move in time to the rocking I found my jacket and drew a 9 millimetre pistol from one of the pockets. I was about to fire at one through the window when the rocking slowly halted.

Then the door opened.

I instantly held up my gun hoping to fire the moment whoever it was entered the car. He was dressed in a dark coat and kept his face covered, obviously so I wouldn't recognise and kill the bastard.

He shut the door and there was an awkward silence before he spoke. "Lance, I don't want to fight, you, I want to talk"

"Was that before or after your fucking creatures tore her head off?" I spat spitefully.

"If you were going to shoot me, I would already be dead" he paused while I took this in, but still held up the gun "Your father sent me"

"I have no father"

He giggled at my response childishly; I pushed the gun closer to his face. "He said you'd "Disowned" him, but old man Birch is displeased with your leaking the secrets of the Doomsday project to your, err… partner" I stayed silent, I knew I'd heard about doomsday somewhere before he went on "You do know your partner was only fucking you for information don't you?"

I leapt closer almost slicing his head with my gun barrel. "You dare saying that again and…" I shoved the gun barrel into his mouth slowly making sure to break one or two teeth on my way it.

"Take this as a warning" he stuttered through my gun barrel.

I emptied it. Fifteen shots rang throughout the dreary rainy night.

And that was the first time I killed a man

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: next chapter will be horrific, as it involves the deaths of all the characters whose names begin with either the letter B or G

Thank god everyone worked out it was houndoom, one other guy who read it thought it was some weird form of arcanine


	19. Chapter 18

C26: Well, after that chapter I've got a lot to live up to. This chapter is more filling gaps (I'm gonna try and make it better than earlier discontinued events) I'm having problems with fluidity but I did write chapters 1-5 over a year ago. Anywho. The last M flashbacky chapter I was planning on having either Gary or Birch as a kid and their experience of domestic violence and some crazy shit like that. But now here's more continuation of Koga and where the hell are Loreli and Lance?

This chapter just tries to fix continuity errors. If everyone doesn't like the way Koga's story ends tough noogies

**Chapter 18: mutant**

_Gary_

In a way I pitied Koga. There he was huddled in a corner of the room staring at the noose, terrified and it hadn't even been five hours since he exited M's dream world. He was already a wreck, I felt like crying. But it was too late to give up, if all had gone to plan, Oak would have subdued Ash after injecting him with the P-virus and we'd all be home soon.

Bruno was the one factor that hadn't worked to our advantage. If he hadn't got infected by that stupid Kabutops Lance and Loreli would already be dead.

It was funny really, I hadn't expected S.T.A.R.M.I.E to con Ash into joining them, and Birch presented even more problems. It was evident from the amount of bodies that had been piling up that he wouldn't survive much longer by himself. S.T.A.M.I.E was false hope; Silph would always come out on top.

I watched as Koga stepped up to the noose and slipped it round his neck, the reformed P was obviously getting to him. Someone hanging themselves is usually gratuitous, but this was different. Koga tightened the rope and hoisted himself from the floor. There was no blood, just a muffled crack as his neck broke.

My attention wandered the moment he killed himself, there was nothing to see now, his life had been extinguished and soon the same would happen to Lance and Loreli.

"Gary" I spun round as I heard the hoarse, almost surreal voice from the shadows. I could tell it was Bruno even though the mutation had obviously altered his vocal cords beyond recognition.

"How does it feel Gary, to be the last one standing?" he asked me, his voice cutting out during every other syllable.

"You failed Bruno" I said bitterly, annoyed that he'd failed "it might please you to know that your family didn't suffer, it was quick and painless I'm told" Bruno faltered as I told him, then stepped out into the light.

"I have nothing to live for" what had happened to Bruno was horrific. Last time I'd seen him on the security cameras his hands had two spikes protruding from them and all that was holding his head on was a strong Kabutops exoskeleton that his inner body had turned into. Now the flesh had begun ripping apart at the seams. Half of his body had torn itself apart and his body was now that of a Kabutops, all that was left was the remnants of a face with a few vocal cords connected to a dangling windpipe and voice box giving him the power of speech. His mouth was pierced back in a constant scream only moving to give the occasional sentence.

"Not nice being a Pokemon is it?" I asked smarmily.

"Help me…"

"There's only one way I can do that" I pitied him, his luck had run out, I drew a magnum and held it to the remains of his head, the Kabutops inner head poking out of the sides now.

"I welcome death" I fired. Bruno's head exploded from the sheer power of the shot. Bones shattered and hit the floor piece by piece.

I surveyed my work, and then went to find Loreli and Lance, ready to kill…

_Birch_

I reached the roof as the helicopter touched down on the surface. Not looking back, not daring to wonder if I'd been followed. The side of the chopper was emblazoned with the logo for Silph Co.

I knew what I did; I'd killed a lot of people to get out with the data I needed for Silph to continue their experiments in the Johto research facility, but I didn't care. I built Silph with the help of Oak and we would succeed.

Oak was sitting in the back seat; examining a few bite marks he'd obviously obtained from his attempt to deter S.T.A.R.M.I.E operative Ash. I sat down next to him.

"Doomsday virus obtained?" I asked.

"Very friendly, hello to you too Birch" he joked then shrugged it off "yes, did you get the data we need?"

I handed him a CD "I want it in the Nero program, next year will be one that Johto will never forget…"

C26: I know I've left loads of plot holes so far but expect them to be filled in the sequel: "Pokemon gangrene!"


	20. Chapter 19

C26: Okay don't expect one of my last remaining updates for all of next week because I have mock exams then (I think they call them that because they like to watch us squirm under pressure, either that or we're all part of some secret government conspiracy controlled by Charles Clarke's enormous scary red ears)

So I have to instead of looking through work I've done to prepare will sit in a dark warm room with my memories. OH GOOD GOD! I HAVE FUCKING EXAMS TOMMOROW! AND I'M SITTING HERE WRITING A CHAPTER OF THIS FIC! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

Oh yeah the idea I mentioned last in chapter's authors notes will happen during this chapter when Gary is sucked into M's dream world

I'm not gonna kill off Loreli, that way I'll have someone for the sequel cleverly titled "Pokemon gangrene" which will sort of be a Nemesis style story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Awakening**

_Lance_

I found myself lying on the floor of what could have been the reactor if it weren't for the lack of M and the horde of Pokemon that had been there before I blacked out. Loreli was lying behind me, still unconscious.

I shook her in a vain attempt to wake her yelling "come on Loreli, wake up" in her ear. It would usually be enough to wake her but she was in a world created by M. I let her lie on the floor, wondering whether she'd ever wake up again.

"She won't wake up" I looked up to see Gary standing by the far wall, but it couldn't be. I saw him die, how did he survive?

"Gary?"

"Well I'm not a talking goat am I?" smarmy as usual, it was definitely him.

"You died, out there with the Alakazam, what the fuck, how did you survive?" I was on the verge of hysteria, Gary could tell, a smile grew on his face knowing that he was in control now.

" I remember when I started happening" he began what was likely to be a long speech "Silph started with the very basic tissue regeneration, it was a medical breakthrough that no one had expected" that explained how he avoided death "by taking the cells of Pokemon and treating them to create new uses, but the virus discovered in doomsday was phenomenal, enough so to raise the dead" he wasn't finished but every word he spat was like poison to me, the way he was talking told me he hadn't joined the elite 4 to help people.

"Think of the advances Lance" he started towards me, so much so that I could see his hands starting to decay as the seconds pass, rotten flesh occasionally dropping. "and once dead, the monster becomes more powerful than ever, so what if the virus could kill Pokemon all in one" he stopped as his left hand started being eaten away at the wrist and eventually the bone cracked that the hand splattered to the floor.

"What if it could affect humans" he continued though his body was decaying every second "what if the pokerus could be used on humans" he reached me and but his right hand on my shoulder, I was too disgusted to move. His dishevelled face was now a blur of puce green flesh. "Eternal life" he whispered just enough for me to hear him. M was affecting him too badly, it was obviously a preliminary version of the virus that M could create, but Gary wouldn't die, even if his head fell off the virus created would prolong his life, forever.

I gave his face a light push and his neck came tearing apart at the joint sending his head flying off.

As his corpse fell to the floor I noticed the small monster the shape of a microchip levitate out of his neck and continue to hover in front of me.

_A very early test_

I heard M in my head with its inhuman mutter.

_The very first test on humans made them wither and die, but now we have improved the virus_

"What about all the lives you've destroyed?"

_That is my purpose_

"I'm here to stop you" I told it, knowing I'd have problems and I was confirmed, M transformed and I instantly knew just why it was so terrifying originally…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: Bad way to end things for the week, but who cares, we see a last glimpse of Loreli's childhood next and Lance's final battle with M, then the escape, then the epilogue and then the sequel!


	21. Chapter 20

C26: Hello, I've been driven insane, which apparently means to lose one's sanity according to the dictionary. Science was difficult, maths was even more difficult, and my hand had to be amputated after English. But you don't want to know had badly I'm going to fail; you want to hear how my bland one dimensional characters are going to die. Plus there's another factor that is on bbc1, this Saturday at around 7.00pm, yes I am sad

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20: endgame**

_Lance_

As the creature slammed me up against a wall piercing my chest with its stubby claws, I told myself over and over again I would never make fun of the usually tiny electric yellow mice. The rosy cheeked caring Pokemon that had inspired trainers was gone; the Pikachu's yellow skin had rotted to a sickening green, plus the obvious change was its size, it was around eight feet tall, about ten times the size of a normal pikachu. Its tail had changed to form a venomous second head blasting me with blotches of colourful goop that I could feel was eroding my skin. Its face was the most terrifying feature, its eyes were white and staring and its mouth had been sliced open at the cheeks into a constant evil grin.

I was losing blood rapidly; every drop that reached the floor was sheer agony. If only I could wake Loreli up.

"She can't help you" the beast's mouth slightly moved to form words, something that almost all Pokemon had been struggling to do. This would have been remarkable if it wasn't trying to kill me.

There was a claw digging into my right arm pinning me down, if I could move it a few inches I could reach my gun. But the more I moved the more pain seared to the point and more blood gushed from the wound.

I felt the claw pierce the back of my hand and enter the wall behind me, I screamed, just wanting it to end the pain.

I was half dead; when I heard a gunshot ass my eyes were nearly closed. This brought my attention; the beast yanked its claws out of me and threw me to the floor I saw Loreli standing next to the beast, gun poised. Loreli fired off a warning shot, but the Pikachu paid no heed to this and reared for its next attack…

_Loreli_

I had no idea what I was doing, after waking up the minute before I didn't have much choice when I saw it holding Lance against a wall. Once it had thrown him off I aimed for its head and emptied the gun. As the bullets ricocheted off the green rotting flesh I swore under my breath and braced myself.

The Pikachu hit me head on and we crashed across the room and landed in a bloody heap. I felt my left arm snap in two as it landed on me with exhumed force. I moved rammed up through the pile of flesh sending its upper layer of skin flying. I stepped out of its carcass and now with internal organs showing it raised itself to its feet and glared at me with pale white eyes resting openly in their sockets.

I swiftly drew another clip, shoved it into the gun and took a daring shot at its skull which shattered sending bone clattering to the floor exposing the dark mass of goop that could only have been the brain.

After taking three shots I ducked and rolled out of the way as its tail sent a shower of acidic fluid in my direction. The floor seemed to melt away from the force of the attack. Once I'd found the floor I packed in another three shots to its brain. The beast screeched deafeningly, I covered my ears and fired off another shot and hit the brain head on.

The dark substance exploded into a shower of flesh and out of the darkness came M's original form.

Ignoring this I dashed over to Lance and examined his wounds, it was terrible damage. His chest had various chunks of flesh torn from it and his face was now barely recognisable that it was covered with flesh and blood.

"Come on Lance" I muttered "you can hear me, wake up!" my prayers were answered as Lance attempted to move his bloody mess of a mouth.

"Loreli… M" realising he was right I turned back to face M who was again transforming.

_Humans, this is not your world_

The words rang through my head as the microchip shaped creature transformed again, this took me by surprise and filled me with horror. It was an upside down pokeball with small beady eyes and a mischievous grin, this was different to a normal electrode, this one had a digital counter attached to its face.

1:09:08

1:09:07

1:09:06

Instantly I grabbed Lance, I propped him up on my shoulder and limped towards the door dragging him with me, we had to get out before it exploded…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: Yes people, next chapter it ends, but stick around for the epilogue just after that, so zohaku gets his wish, there is a short follow up to Ash's mutation


	22. Chapter 21

C26: Really sorry, my internet service provider is inept. I won't mention them by name, because that could be counted as slander, let's just say they're British and they work in telecoms. If I do refer to them again I will only do so by initials.

Anyhop, I've been wondering about this chapter (probably because I don't have a fucking clue how to end this story) but just to clear up something said in the reviews, Loreli is not infected; you need to draw blood and Loreli hasn't, she has broken her arm and is dragging Lance out who is infected (does that even work?) after shooting it to pieces (SHE HAS A FUCKING BROKEN ARM! FOR GOD'S SAKE!)

This IS the last chapter; I've decided to edit my epilogue into it. Mainly because I have more fics to start, so if you think this ending is abrupt please tell me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21: Apocalypse**

_Loreli_

Desperately dragging Lance with my right arm and ignoring the numbed pain in the other one I pulled him out of the lift through the slush of water that had recently drained from the basement floor one. Everything was falling to pieces around me, machinery was exploding and I could hear the sound of Pokemon fleeing the facility above me. I wouldn't be able to make it to the surface across the wrecked bridge with Lance, I'd have to get to the lift platform and go straight up from there.

We passed the shrivelled Rhydon corpses, past the suffocated Gyrados bodies and out of the front entrance kissing goodbye to Beta section. As we reached the outside corridor I collapsed against a wall letting Lance fall to the floor. This was hopeless, I would either have to leave Lance here and bear the guilt of being responsible for his death or just stay and die with him.

"Loreli?" I leapt up as the words escaped his mouth, Lance hoisted himself up by his elbows into a sitting position but instantly fell again as more blood gushed from his chest.

"Lance, stay for a minute" I drew a roll of bandage from a pocket, now we had Lance awake it might be easier to escape. I unzipped his jacket and tore strips of bandages and patched the wounds as best as I could with the use of one hand and my mouth, if only he could walk.

"Okay Lance" I began as I finished with the last indent in his skin "if you can walk that would be great" as I finished my sentence Lance pushed himself up, gritting his teeth hoping the bandages would hold and within seconds was on his feet.

"What the hell?" he muttered drearily, but I cut him off.

"No time to explain, we've gotta get out of here, the place is gonna explode" Lance nodded without answering and we set off in the direction of the lift, I was walking at a slowed pace to keep up with Lance's hobbling. Maybe we would get out after all.

_Lance_

It seemed years ago that we fought XG and entered Beta section but we passed all our checkpoints without much thought, who would want to remember? Within forty five minutes we reached the lift and Loreli set it to go up towards freedom.

I collapsed onto the grating floor; the walk back had taken a lot from me.

"It should explode in two minutes so the force should be enough to blast us up through the ground, just huddle into a ball under the control box and we should be fine" she explained. I knew this was the end for me though. Inside she probably knew I was mutating, I could feel the P virus spreading through my system, within seconds I would be a monster.

"Loreli!" I yelled, she turned to me as I spoke "get under the control box, now!"

_Loreli_

I could see it now; his hands exploded sending a shower of flesh splattering to the lift floor, out of which came two yellow claws that told me what has happening. I didn't stop, I didn't look back, I crawled under the control box and drew my pistol. It was aimed at his head which had now become that of a giant Pikachu. The flesh on his legs shattered revealing shorter stubbier yellow ones. Once he had transformed into a fully fledged Mon I fired, not knowing, not even caring whether I killed him or not, it didn't matter anymore.

0:00:01

0:00:00

The lab below us erupted into a shower of fire like a volcanic magma; all that protected me was the slab of metal beneath the control box which I could feel melting away as the lift was blasted up. The centre of the lift burned up and Lance's Pikachu form melted within seconds. I held my breath as the lift was sent flying through the surface of the ground and into the skies of Viridian city.

The lift crash landed in a field a few yards away, all that hand protected me was the steel control box.

I crawled out from under it with my still functional hand and dragged myself to my feet. Even now that everything had come to an end I could tell that my life would never be the same again…

_Three months later_

_Jesse_

Our team disembarked from the helicopter on Cinnabar Island to find barely any life. Our aim was to find life of any kind be it human or Pokemon, that was all. We split up and I headed for the abandoned lab, if anyone had survived it would be those that stayed in the darkness. I searched down there for hours until I reached where Doomsday had been rumoured to have been kept.

I entered the room cautiously seeing the smashed tank at the end of the room and the shelves devoid of P-virus samples. Then I heard a yelp and noticed a creature cowering in the corner. I was about to fire then I realised what it was. The Houndoom was severely starved and looked about ready to die, before it uttered the two words.

"_Help me"_

_To be continued…?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: There! That's the end! Continue or not? You decide. If you have enjoyed this story you may like to get up and do a little dance in honour of this or donate money to our charity fund, any sexual propositions will also be accepted. You may also like to know the film of this fic is not being made. Thank you people you've been a wonderful audience.

Good outnike


End file.
